<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Seconds by oshiawaseni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931685">Two Seconds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshiawaseni/pseuds/oshiawaseni'>oshiawaseni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy birthday Naruto, Hokage Naruto, M/M, Naruto Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshiawaseni/pseuds/oshiawaseni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is too busy on his birthday so Sasuke has a little fun with him<br/>A drabble for Naruto's birthday (10/10)<br/>If you live and breathe sasunaru, this is especially for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick drabble I wrote for Naruto on his birthday &lt;3</p><p>Happy Naruto Day, everyone!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke walked into the room unannounced as per usual and gazed at a disheveled Hokage who was face down in mountains of Konahagakuresatou paperwork. Shikamaru was in his normal position, by his side helping him with various number crunching and filing. </p><p>“Yo, usuratonkachi.”</p><p>“Mou, Sasuke! I’m already Hokage now so do you really think that you can keep getting away with calling me that? Baaaka.” Naruto stuck his tongue out and stood up for his unusual visitor.</p><p>Sasuke smirked at him like he was never gonna give up the pet name.</p><p>“Grrr. How goes the mission?” Naruto queried.</p><p>“...It goes. I’m only here for a short visit. Figured I’d come say hello to your clumsy ass.” Sasuke looked outside, small streaks of gold from the sunsetted horizon sprayed out and melted into a red sky. “Wanna go grab a drink?” he spoke, looking back at the blonde.</p><p>Naruto grimaced. “I literally have got no time today. As you can see I am drowning in this paperwork and as soon as I finish however much Shikamaru will be satisfied with, (”At least two dozen more of these.” Shikamaru interjected) Hinata’s got something planned for me with the kids. You’re welcome to join.”</p><p>Sasuke’s single sharingan stared into Naruto’s blue eyes. His eyes narrowed at the blonde and they entered a stare off. When Naruto’s face started to blush with rouge and his eyes looked away, in a quick stride Sasuke was soon next to him. Sasuke grabbed his chin, pulling his face towards him and his mouth was quickly assaulted by Sasuke’s hot and wet tongue. Naruto’s wide eyes darted to Shikamaru in shock and fear and he watched as Shikamaru’s form softly faded away into mist. After realising what happened, Naruto melted into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Sasuke, letting Sasuke lift him up onto the now workload-less desk, kissing the whole while.</p><p>Then they gasped for air.</p><p>“Man, you’re sly.” Naruto huffed, a little out of breath, heart pounding with excitement. His eyes looking down on Sasuke from his seat of power bottom.</p><p>“Well, the universe gave me these eyes for a reason.” Returned a smug Sasuke.</p><p>Naruto smiled softly, his lips still tingling from the stolen kisses that come way  too infrequently for his liking.</p><p>“Just like it gave me you.” He pecked Sasuke’s nose and pulled him into a long embrace. He could feel the warmth spreading through Sasuke’s body, he could feel his heartbeat, matching his own with quick paces. Sasuke’s arms wrapped around him in turn and Naruto snuck his head in the groove of Sasuke’s neck. This right now may not be real, but the feelings they had for each other, feelings that transcended all of time and space... That was real. The state of simply Being in Sasuke’s arms, nothing else had ever made so much sense to Naruto. </p><p>It was overwhelming.</p><p>Sasuke’s mouth found Naruto’s earlobe and he nibbled it gently before whispering “Happy birthday, Naruto.” Naruto shuddered with desire. From his place at Naruto’s ear, Sasuke trailed kisses down his neck, and chest. Slow deliberate licks, in the places only he knew, that sent Naruto crazy. </p><p>“No. I’m good. Thanks.” Naruto’s vision was hazed, the warm body abrupty left him.</p><p>Naruto blinked and took a few seconds to recover. Sasuke had reappeared, back to where he had been, doing that sexy lean into the doorway frame of his. Naruto felt a slight shift in his pants. He sat back down quickly.</p><p>“That’s too bad. You come all the way here, just to not hang. <b> You. Big. Tease.</b>” Naruto’s eyes narrowed at him, an ebony eye looked back, not a trace of sharingan to be found. Naruto scowled.</p><p>“Kukuku, I’ll make it up to you another time.” It was so very subtle, Naruto barely noticed: Sasuke bit his lip. He then straightened his posture.</p><p>“Ja na, dobe. Later, Shikamaru.” Putting his hand up he turned around. Shikamaru looked in puzzlement as Sasuke walked away from the Hokage’s office.</p><p>“Mattaku. Mendoukuseena... Sasuke no yatsu. I don’t know how he can treat you like that.”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes fluttered in frustration. “That makes two of us.”  </p><p>“Bastard...” Naruto muttered under his breath. He returned back to his work, but, there was now a warm happiness riding low in his belly... and his face held the faint trace of a smile.</p><p>~fin~</p><p>- oshiawaseni @ tumblr</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>